Still
by PauliesmomBlack Cat
Summary: This is a songfic that explores Ukyo's feelings 5 yrs after Ranma and Akane's wedding. It's a little sad.


STILL…  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The song "Still" is the property of (I think.() Lionel Ritchie and The Commodores. I don't own any of this stuff, and I'm using it without permission, please don't sue. Any lyric changes/mistakes are my own. ^_^  
  
A * precedes the song lyrics.  
  
This takes place after the 38th volume. After 2 long years, Akane and Ranma's second attempt to get married is a success, and they have enjoyed 5 yrs. of happiness. Not everyone else has though…  
  
Dawn creeps over the horizon. Ukyo's day begins.  
  
1 *Laying here, morning's just a moment away…  
  
She stares balefully at sunlight coming through the window.  
  
*And I'm without you, once again…  
  
Even after all this time she still dreads the morning and the loneliness it brings. She can't escape the torture her memories inflict, so she closes her eyes and lets them roll over her.  
  
*You laughed at me. You said you'd never need me again, I wonder if you need me now…  
  
"Now, Ranma-Honey, if you ever need me for anything, anything at all…"  
  
"Ukyo! Come on, I'm a big boy. I'm just getting mar… mar… well, you know! I don't think I'll need you." Ranma said chuckling, a slight blush to his cheeks.  
  
*So many dreams that flew away…  
  
Watching Akane walk down the isle for the second and final time, she recalled all those wasted nights dreaming about a warm future with her "love". Now everything is so cold.  
  
*So many words we didn't say…  
  
"Ranma, I love you. I need you. Please, don't leave me… again." Why, oh why, didn't she say that when it could have made a difference? Or would it ever have? It seemed that everything was out of control.  
  
*Two people lost in a storm, where did "we" go? Where'd we go?  
  
If only they could have escaped the chaos that surrounded them. She just knew that they would have made something real. They were meant for each other, right?  
  
2 *Lost, what we couldn't find…  
  
Why couldn't you love ME? She wipes the inevitable tears away as more memories flood her mind.  
  
3 *You know we let each other down…  
  
"Ranma, you jerk! No way are you going to marry her! I'm stopping this! " She yelled, the scent of gunpowder filling the air.  
  
LATER…  
  
"How could you, Ukyo?!?!" Ranma said low and angry. "You were my best friend. I thought I could trust you."  
  
LATER STILL…  
  
"I forgive you Ukyo (he would never call her U-chan again), but I am choosing Akane. I'm sorry."  
  
4 *But then most of all, I do love you…still…  
  
The tears were flowing freely now. Why does this still hurt so badly?  
  
5 *We played the games that people play…  
  
She thought if she stayed the "cute" fiancé surely he would want her. It wasn't too hard a part to play.  
  
6 *We made our mistakes along the way…  
  
Explosions and fighting, how could she have thought that was the way to win him?  
  
7 *Somehow I know deep in my heart, you needed me…  
  
Visions of a small lonely boy danced before her eyes. "Will you be my friend?"  
  
*'Cause I needed you so…desperately…  
  
Oh, Ranma. Why? You were all I had. All I wanted.  
  
*We were too blind to see…  
  
"U-chan, you're my best bud. I wish that tomboy could be more like you." But, you still married her. You still love her.  
  
*But then most of all, I do love you…  
  
Still.  
  
Konatsu watches Ukyo as she opens the store, a bright smile on her beautiful face. Only a close observer would see that it does not reach her eyes. Will she ever get over him, he wondered? Perhaps. He could help.  
  
With enough love anything is possible, right?  
  
  
  
Author's note: This is my first attempt at Ranma fic. I thought a songfic would be the easiest. Ukyo is not my favorite character but I can understand the anguish she would feel after Ranma and Akane's wedding. This song seemed to express it, and it would not leave me until I put it on paper. Please be kind with the C&C, thanks. 


End file.
